


超额收益「1」/Seeking Alpha「2」

by forgottenparadise



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenparadise/pseuds/forgottenparadise
Summary: 联文，商科生们的闭门造车
Kudos: 4





	超额收益「1」/Seeking Alpha「2」

超额收益/Seeking Alpha

孙策推开门， 只见客厅的电视荧幕泛着淡淡蓝光。 周瑜转过头来笑着看他， 背还舒舒服服地靠在沙发上， 右臂顺着着靠背上沿伸展开。  
“提前回来了?”  
“这么晚回来?”  
玄关里和沙发上的人异口同声地发问， 又默契十足地相视笑笑。

“合同一签完， 对方说下午临时有安排要取消午餐了， 改招待我们去泡温泉。 我想又不是没泡过， 明早的航班还是得早起， 不如改到下午就回家， 明天周六我要睡懒觉。” 周瑜踱到客厅， 接了孙策的蓝白围巾挂在衣帽架上， 便行云流水地双手擎住爱人的大衣领子翻到肩下， 顺势紧紧拥住那人， 把头扎进对方怀里。 鼻尖摩挲着羊绒衫， 周瑜深深地吸了口气。 孙策冬季常用琥珀香， 和着羊绒衫留住的体温， 一整天下来倒化出一阵韧而不腻的松脂甜味， 绕得人心里暖融融的。 

孙策用下巴蹭蹭怀里的发顶， 偏下头去用尚能活动的下臂去环周瑜的腰， 这才看清自己先生大冬天的只穿了件酒红色绸质睡袍。 还没开口数落， 又被抬起头的爱人抢了先: “我毯子就在沙发上呢， 盖得好好的就是起身的时候忘了披。 你别担心啊。 这么晚回来， 是不是趁我不在和子义子衡约了饭局去喝酒啦?”  
"哪有啊， 做老板我可是兢兢业业。 下周一我们放假但欧洲不放啊， 看着阿权他们赶数做并购摘要呢。" 孙策顶了顶周瑜凑上来的鼻尖， 抱着人左右晃了晃。 周瑜会意松手， 帮他把大衣褪了下来挂在围巾外面。

站在淋浴下， 孙策觉得今天的公瑾似乎有什么不一样， 但又说不出来。 想着许是那30多页幻灯片来来去去， 翻得自己着实累了。 一抬头才发现， 原来周瑜的檀香味精油没有盖好， 味道这才溢了满室。 

等孙策吹了头发换了家居服出来， 挂钟早已过了午夜。 电视里换了一部现代黑白片， 灰灰的柏林街景， 调子却不沉闷。 他家周副理仍靠在沙发上， 也不知是睡了还是醒着。 这人奔波了一天又在家等了这么久， 应该和自己一样也累得不轻了吧， 幸好明天是周末。 孙策想着楼上柔软的大床， 挨着周瑜左侧坐下， 一把将人斜捞到怀里， 准备哄上楼好好休息。

但在休息这件事上， 他的爱人显然不与他心意相通。

向左一歪躺倒在孙策怀中， 周瑜的双手立马攀上了孙策脖颈， 好看的双眼清醒地睁着， 轻轻地开了口:" 伯符你现在累不累啊， 我们把这部看完再睡好不好? 真的是近十年最佳黑白片诶。" 周少爷身上的毛毯滑到腰间， 头微微内转看着爱人， 睡袍的V领隔了空， 底下的锁骨若隐若现， 看得孙策本就睡意沉沉的心里又微微一溺。 然而他实在是眼睛都快睁不开了， 只得摇摇头， 从鼻腔发出含混的哼哼婉拒爱人的邀约。 迷迷糊糊地看进怀里的眼底去， 孙策用力眨了眨眼说:”宝贝儿我真的好困…呐， 亲一个， 我要上去睡了啊。 不要着凉。”

日里精神抖擞八面威风的孙老虎眼下竟然和自己撒娇， 周瑜微蹙的眉间掠过一丝怜爱， 差点就放了他去。 

这边厢， 孙策想着公瑾吃软不吃硬， 便要低下头去给人一个晚安吻就起身去会周公。 不曾想人没吻到， 胸前却好像被什么柔软湿润物什蹭了一下。 

孙策一个激灵， 周瑜眉眼含笑， 仍轻轻咬着舌尖， 好整以暇地看着他。 不等他反应过来， 怀里的人瞬间又挣开了自己本就没什么力气的双臂。 等到周瑜轻笑着一下下地舔舐自己的右脸， 并拢屈起的双腿从右向左横架在他的大腿上， 不安分的手又伸进他家居服在左肩画着圈时， 孙策发觉自己彻底醒了， 可眼睛还是不由自主地闭着。 孙总裁没看到的是， 周副理的眼也闭着， 睫毛随着舌尖上下轻颤。

孙策放任爱人迂回往复的指尖， 只转过头去攫住那人不安分的舌， 把撩拨变了调情。 舌尖被孙策含入唇瓣的一刹那， 周瑜溢出一缕鼻息。 自己许久都未有如此旖旎心绪， 从气味到灯光动作都缜密设计。 好在心思没有白费， 老虎终于入套了。 陡然突然觉得身子一软就要倒将下去， 恰恰被转过身来的孙策接住， 手臂顺着那人肩膀滑下去抱住后背， 才发现自己身上似乎微微发烫， 而往日暖烘烘的老虎怀里竟凉凉的怪舒服。 孙策偏头与爱人分开， 轻喘着问他:"你发烧了?"  
周瑜深深看了他一眼， 又阖眼不语， 只抓了孙策的手伸进自己睡袍下摆朝后摸去。  
手心传来圆润的触感， 孙策心头一震， 这家伙里面什么都没穿。 

电影里的男主角进了爵士酒吧， 沙发上的男主角们也吻得水光潋滟难舍难分。 孙策右臂把人托在怀里， 活动手腕伸手来回抚摸着爱人的臀腿; 左手一扬， 把睡袍的系带抽散开来。 周瑜顺势一个挺身跨坐在他家小霸王的腿上， 伸手按上了静音键。 睡袍滑至背心， 小周公子一手环过后颈抚着对方耳垂， 另一手伸进人松松垮垮的家居裤里握住了滚烫的物什。 孙策呼吸一窒， 向后退开喘着气， 气声唤了唤"公瑾"， 眼底愈加滚烫。

"还以为孙总今天没感觉的?" 周瑜调笑着把头靠在了孙策颈间， 手上并未松开， 双唇又开始蹭着大老虎温热的动脉。  
"本来是没感觉的，" 孙策一手把人抬起， 认真与对方四目相对， "但看你这样， 什么感觉都有了。"

话音刚落， 孙策托在人臀下的手心竟感到一丝湿润。 他不可置信地低头看了看， 自己爱人的股间之物早已笔挺发红， 顶端溢出晶莹水液。 

多年老夫老妻， 结果还被人一句话撩到天旋地转。 周瑜心下一窘， 握着孙策勃起的手却诚实地紧了紧。 再没耐心来回点火， 周瑜反手把孙策的两层裤头一并向下一压， 身子往前一坐又稍稍后仰， 前端蹭上爱侣精实的小腹。 而孙策的阴茎却卡着裤沿， 擦过爱人的会阴， 离已经湿润的穴口不过咫尺。

周瑜低头向人索吻， 孙策从爱人胸前抬起头温柔回应。 而当孙老虎的手抚上爱人的勃起时， 周瑜终于忍不住溢出了带着哭腔的恳求:"啊…你快…进来…"  
"自己点的火， 就要先去了? 嗯? 阿瑜?" 孙策存心唤了爱人的乳名， 果不其然又换来了怀中人一阵颤抖。 手上微微加快了频率， 拇指擦过恋人顶端。  
"呜呜…伯符…阿策…先…先进来…" 周瑜嘴上撒着哭娇， 伸手就要去抓孙策的硬挺， 却被一只汗湿滚烫的手按住。  
"阿瑜乖…别人的东西…嗯? 得礼貌开口要。” 孙策停了手上动作让人休息片刻。  
"伯符…我出差这几天…总梦到你。" 周瑜轻轻喘气， 改去轻轻抓着孙策笼着自己阴茎的手， “我拿了你的领带去。 但是不够…你的味道…不够。”  
“你怎么梦我的?” 孙策舔掉人脸上的湿润， 不知是汗还是泪， 手指却又不安分地在穴口浅浅试探。  
“梦里你…呜…就是...我不知道…不记得了...我们一起…我好开心…"周瑜已经开始扭动腰身要往孙策的勃起上坐下去， 真的要撑不住了， “但是…后来你又走了…有火…我到哪都找不到你…找不到你——唔!"

“梦里是这样吗?” 孙策终于一顶， 进入了爱人温暖的后穴。 无比顺畅地长驱直入， 搅得他头皮发麻。 周瑜身子一颤， 脸上竟露出笑容， 看得孙策情不自禁地吻了过去。  
孙策开始动作， 很快就找到了二人熟悉的舒适节奏。 周瑜并不压抑悠长的呻吟， 双臂只在孙策背上攀得更紧。 不知何时二人早已在沙发上倒作一团， 水乳交融。  
周瑜早已分不清口中叫的是什么， 只觉他的阿策从没进得这么深， 带自己进入自己也不知道的秘境。 忽然眼前发白， 前端马眼却突然被紧紧盖住。  
“…孙策。” 尾音破碎， 分明已经哭了出来。 脚跟在孙策的尾椎骨不耐烦又无奈地磨蹭。  
“阿瑜乖...我马上就到了， 等我一起。”  
“阿策…快一点…我要…我好想要啊阿策…呜…求你了...策哥哥——“ 孙策一听这声， 耳畔心中身下， 一齐炸开烟花。 

幼时两家同住， 孙策带着弟妹没少吃周太太做的饭， 两家孩子也是阿娘干娘地互相叫着。 吴夫人对周瑜喜欢得紧， 恨不得当亲儿子养下， 便让孙权和弟妹一定要认这个瑜哥哥。 这一叫周瑜不打紧， 被孙策听了去， 可是费了不少力气甚至请动了周太太， 才引得周瑜开了金口， 唤了他”策哥哥”三字。 孙策心下清楚得很， 周瑜不过是撒泼打赖没辙了才喊他哥哥撒撒娇， 但时过境迁这么多年， 意乱情迷之中这一声策哥哥， 却又还是把他的魂勾了去。 

平复了呼吸， 孙策伏到人耳边轻轻开口:” 阿瑜放心， 你醒着睡着， 梦里心里， 我都跑不掉。”  
周瑜仿佛还在高潮的余韵中受不得刺激， 只轻轻”嗯”了一声， 往老虎怀里钻。

拨开怀中人尚且微微汗湿的黑发， 孙策看着自家美人的呼吸渐趋深缓。 白皙的胸膛慢慢地一起一伏， 自己不久前留下的凌乱红印即便在灰暗的被单下就着夜灯微光， 依旧清晰可见。 他想他家公瑾之美， 最摄人心魄处便是如此这般， 于兵荒马乱之中恣意尽兴搅出一阵天翻地覆， 过后犹能静逸安眠， 毫无半分忸怩， 徒增八分飒媚。

好不容易心一横， 闭眼翻身准备下床。 刚微微支起左手臂来， 另一只温软的手臂便横在腰间。 周瑜把脸蹭上了自家大猫左侧的蝴蝶骨， 嘴唇贴在孙策的背上发出低声。  
“你干嘛...”  
“我就下去一下下， 去浴室拿了东西就来帮你清理。 公瑾乖啊。”  
“嗯...不要。” 后背传来的人声越发软糯， 孙策恍了神。 哄人的话还没出口， 却不禁下意识抚了抚搭在身上的手。  
“...猫猫， 你不乖。”

孙策失笑， 他堂堂小老虎孙伯符就算是落了平阳被犬欺， 吃鱼也是不在话下。 怎么听起来瞬间就变了小奶猫的意思?! 索性抬了抬周瑜的手臂的转身回去， 右手好整以暇地撑起脑袋， 左手指尖轻轻敲在周瑜露在被子外的肩头， 挑起唇角开了口: “有人刚才不停喊要， 还非得咬我耳朵说话。 可惜话又说不全， 我白白遭了疼又还一头雾水的， 只能再往近凑上去…你说说看， 这也太不乖了， 可不可气啊?”  
仍闭着眼的却双眉一蹙， 好不容易冷下去的身子瞬间又微微烫了起来。 云雨正盛的当口早已无心想什么精巧情话， 呢喃着孙策的乳名只想省点力气低声同爱人分享愉悦， 可没想到连”好深”都没夸完， 他的阿策就抢先一步顶了上来。 自己眼前发白， 那尚未出口的”深”字自然也化了高声变了调的呻吟。

越想越觉脑中升温， 孙策的指尖一下下地， 敲得周瑜从肩上痒到后脊再点进心里。 虽然紧紧拥着融为一体不过片刻之前的事， 但他仍觉得， 自己太想念他的怀抱了。 到天荒地老都不想松开。  
霎时睁眼， 伸手一捞虎头， 周瑜的双唇贴上爱人还翘起的唇瓣， 温存吮吻。  
唇舌摩挲间， 倒是孙策溢出一声轻叹， “你这么任性， 要受病痛之苦的。”  
“我反正离不开你了。 有力气独身离去， 偏就不知留着抱我。 你这笨猫。”  
孙策心头一震。 仿佛很久很久之前， 也不知是梦是幻的什么太虚之境， 有人在烟波晦暗的水边喃喃说过类似的话， 随着碧浪沉入他心底的湖。

最后， 深夜醒转的小老虎还是抱着熟睡的爱人进了浴室清理一番才安心， 并暗暗想着以后不如在床底准备一套洁具。  
回到温暖的被褥中， 四肢交缠， 一夜安眠， 梦里有飘着檀香味的琴音。

抱着周瑜迷迷糊糊要睡着的时候，孙策脑子里浮现了一双含情的眼，带着似笑非笑的意味。勉强用不太清楚的脑子回忆了半天，才想起来是他乏得不行时周瑜硬勾他的眼神。那眼神和他们当年刚刚在一起同居的时候一模一样。周瑜也是这样用一双明亮的含情的眼看着他，一边听着他在耳畔说着绵绵的情话，听完了慢悠悠地开口：“打住，孙总。”他笑得眼睛都弯出一点弧度：“我来这是给你打工的。虽然也可以当个轻轻松松的投资人撒手不管，但你这种年纪轻轻出来创业的，家父家母家兄都看着呢。我们周家这么多年主动投资，要的可是超额收益。”那双眼睛忽然精明狡黠地看了他一眼，不过片刻又回复了盈盈笑意：“不过话说回来，投资也不是我来的主要目的。”接着他顿了顿，虽然极力克制，笑意依然从字句里溢出来，语气都是快乐的，他说：“我的主要目的是来泡你。” 然后他们就在那两居室的老房子的床上滚做了一团。想到此处，前半夜加的班终于还是化了酸涩透过四肢百骸渗了进来，毕竟是年纪到了。多少年了，自己真是从来都受不住他招惹。感觉自己浑身散架的孙策在睡着之前脑中只剩这么一个想法。

清晨孙策醒来的时候怀里空空，伸出手臂四处捞几下，才发现那人早就滚到一边睡去了。大概在机场时待得确实辛苦，加上前一夜又折腾的久，周瑜睡得很沉。他枕着自己的一条手臂，身体都舒展开，孙策舍不得打扰他，悄悄地俯身去亲他的侧脸。他本想着这不过是出于怜爱的温存，周瑜却突然蹭了蹭他，温暖细腻的皮肤上还有昨晚沐浴液的残香。如果这具身体再热一点，这香气该更幽深馥郁吧…孙策突然这样想。

大概是人被盯得久了真的会有感应，孙策听到周瑜喊了一声自己的名字，尾音被拉得很长又几乎是模糊不清的，孙策应了一声，便看见那个人循着声音过来，手脚就要往他身上攀，等孙策回过神来，周瑜已经舒舒服服地把下巴搁在他肩膀上，孙策看着他下垂着的、轻微颤抖的睫毛，突然笑了，他就着全身都被周瑜抱住的高难度姿势转过头，准确无误地吻上他的唇。遗憾的是，这个姿势他使不上力，没办法像往常那样凶狠地攻城略地肆意攫取，但仅仅被他这样温柔又残酷地剥夺了自由呼吸的权利，也足够让装睡的周瑜睁开眼。

“你什么时候发现的？”甫一开口就吐字清晰，声音略低带点哑，不知道是受了点凉还是昨夜叫的。孙策不理他，只转过身去往他睡衣里乱摸。周瑜见他不理，也不追问，从衣服里捉住他的手，往自己胸前摸去。那只手乖乖地任他捉着，随他动作，指尖凉凉地拂过皮肤，带来一阵甜美的酥痒。周瑜突然有点受不了这样，他低声央求道：“你就摸摸我，好不好？” 好像是觉得有点羞耻，他把整个脸都埋在被子里，孙策的角度只能看到他柔软的发梢落在白皙修长的后颈上，莫名地觉得有一点可爱。周瑜还是没得到回应，不禁等得心急，只好抬起脸来望一望孙策。孙策把他从被子里捞出来往怀里一搂，潮湿的、温热的呼吸都拂在脖子处敏感的皮肤上。他低声笑着问：“白天了，还想要吗？”

孙策还真是够敬业。昨天讶异于周瑜的主动，陪着折腾收拾完早已是后半夜，睡前生了一点自己又成了打桩工具被周少爷嫖了的念头。不过即使真是这样，周少爷放着自己生意不做，人前给他出钱出力，回家又出心出人，周太太从小也没给他缺吃短用的，他孙老板理应投桃报李才对。这当下摆明了是他勤勤恳恳回报原始股东超额收益的时候，他说这话与其说是疑问，不如说是挑逗。他原以为周瑜不会回他，没想到怀里的人却当真思考了片刻，缓缓地回答他：“虽然现在或许不是个好时机，白日……嗯，也不是件好事。但是我还是有点想你，如果你也想的话，天时地利人和我们至少还可以占一项。”

这已经是相当坦诚的邀请了，于是孙策也没再跟他客气。这具美丽的身体在他是手下是如此的敏感，以至于他几下抚摸拨弄的撩拨之下已经微微颤抖。他的手指在周瑜腰部的凹陷处划着圈抚慰，又去他胸口按压碾磨两粒柔软的肉，直到它们微微地发硬，变得更加红艳。周瑜逐渐按捺不住一声声细微的呻吟，尚存的神志让他努力地压低声音，实在受不住了才轻呼一声。他原只想讨个手活，并不打算同孙大猫再翻江倒海，现下却怕自己的神志抵挡不住身体的快感。白日里的羞耻心也让他不想发出多伤风败俗的声音，只好呜呜地哼着，凑到孙策的唇边索吻。

孙策吮着他柔软的舌尖，又用牙齿反复地厮磨那平日里没什么血色的唇，直到它们都变得嫣红水润，他不顾周瑜的微弱抗议，舌头模仿着交合的动作在周瑜的口腔里乱搅一气，只搅和得周瑜腰身软下来，手上的力气也都用不上，手臂松松地挂在孙策肩上，环绕着他的脖颈。罢了，反正动的人不是自己，送上门来的心意岂能不收。周瑜在亲吻间隙微微叹了口气，眼尾唇角也不经意轻轻勾了勾。孙策却没错过爱人转瞬即逝的讯号，周瑜向来乐于享受性事，笑笑这是真想要了。孙策对这具身体太过熟悉，他知道欢爱时每个动作的正确时机，也绝不会错过每一个关键的步骤。他一手揽着周瑜极尽缠绵地吻他，另一只手已经悄悄去叩那秘境的门。不久前还被好好疼爱过的地方轻易地容纳了他的手指。温软的内里吞吐着两根闯进来的手指。

被进入的感觉无论何时都说不上好，周瑜按捺不住逸出一声轻哼，却抬了抬腰向手指的方向继续迎合。在紧致温暖的后穴里，孙策轻车熟路地找到那能让爱人轻易失控的地方，挑逗般地用手指轻轻地刮蹭那一小片凸起，直把周瑜刺激得再压不住喘息。孙策却不管他，他一手又加了一根手指接着开拓按压，另一只手配合着唇舌一起去欺负周瑜的前端。眼看着那双时而狡黠时而真诚的眼睛就要含不住水光，孙策终于大发慈悲地不再任情欲折磨他，而是让自己坚硬的部分直接侵入周瑜的身体。

即使孙策已经足够耐心温柔地扩张过，身体被贯穿的瞬间依然是痛的。周瑜眼角那滴泪还是滑落了下来，还没等它沾湿头发，把面颊额角弄得乱糟糟，已经有一个温柔的吻含住了那滴泪。孙策身下动作没停，上身俯下来吻他，吻他的眉梢和眼角，轻轻地啃咬着周瑜唇珠和耳垂，探出舌去敲开他羞涩的齿关，欲擒故纵地挑逗他的软舌又退开，只等那个人寂寞得不行主动去缠上他。

周瑜被他压着双腿深深浅浅地撞击着，早就分不出精神去想自己有没有发出太羞人的声音，身体被熟悉的松脂味道包裹，早已软成一滩甜蜜的水。律动之余，爱人的手还在他身体上肆意游走，摸他胸前嫣红的乳珠，将他臀间流出那些水液涂抹在他敏感的侧腰…这些下流又无赖的手段直磨得他大声哭叫，也无暇顾着还是白天。肠道的软肉严密地包裹着凶器，试图拦着他不让他再向前，却犹如螳臂当车，无意间更讨好了那罪魁祸首。于是那人好像赏赐般狠狠地冲着他最敏感受不住的地方狠狠一顶，接着又放慢节奏顶弄研磨着，直到周瑜连喘息声都断断续续，才又大力地开始鞭挞，加快这磨人的性事。

快要到了的时候孙策还是一狠心要把性器抽离幽深诱人的洞穴。周瑜好像察觉到了他的意图，用本来搭在他肩上的一双腿死死缠住孙策的腰。他咬着孙策的耳垂，用引诱般的语气轻声说：“阿策，射进来好不好，留在很深的地方。” 孙策嘶哑着嗓子，把火热的吐息都喷在周瑜鬓边颈侧，他说：“宝贝儿听话，对你身体不好。” 二人都青春健康，自幼一同相知相恋也从未有过别的伴侣。周瑜嫌麻烦，便索性纵着孙策，从来不要求他戴套。可他同样珍惜周瑜，即使想让他从里到外都沾染着自己的气息，也舍不得让周瑜冒一丝可能身体有恙的险。

然而孙总裁哪知道，两天前周少爷在酒店大床上咬着自己领带边哭边气，这番回来了是绝不肯善罢甘休的。周瑜不再多和他废话，只是呜咽着拼命环住他的腰不让他离开，穴口又暗中使力对那本来就在高潮边缘的性器一绞，终于让那人彻底发泄在自己身体里，自己的前端也紧跟着喷出白浊。

周瑜之后便彻底没力气了。孙策从他身体里离开，带出丝丝缕缕的浊液，从被欺负得通红的穴口中流出，淫靡得紧，又可怜得很。他在周瑜身侧躺下，细细啄吻着他面颊，温存地怜惜着三魂七魄还没归位的人。等周瑜终于在他怀里缓过神来，他才哄着带着人去清理。周瑜尚且有些不愿动，孙策实在怕他不舒服，又是背又是抱地把人带到了浴室，伺候着从里到外洗了个干净清爽。

从早上起来便折腾，到现在孙策估摸着周瑜也该饿了，他嘱咐着周瑜再多休息会，自己转身进厨房准备简单的早午餐。周瑜躺在床上，早就睡不着了，索性往床头柜边摸去，找到手机开始检查邮箱。刚刚出完差回来事情不算多，没一会周瑜就把几封未读的邮件处理完了。就在周瑜刚放下手机准备闭目养神一会的时候，邮箱叮地一声又响起提示音。周瑜按了按眉心，举起手机却发现是私人邮箱收到的新消息，点开一看主题赫然一行字：服务情况调查。正文里也只有一行字：请您为三号男技师的服务打分，您的评价是我不断进步的源泉。

周瑜想了想，敲了五颗小红心，回复了过去。

收到回复的孙策郑重万分地点了右上角的星号，五❤️好评成了他私人邮箱里的第一封星标邮件。

相爱的人躺在情和欲的青青草野，能看见头顶的满天星光。

**Author's Note:**

> 「1」 超额收益：投资回报中超出证券市场平均回报率的部分，数学上用α(Alpha)指代。  
> 「2」 Seeking Alpha（寻找α）：著名英文职业证券分析报告论坛。


End file.
